


A Problem I Can Fix

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Laura has had a rough night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Problem I Can Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Seven of Teen Wolf Femslash Week on Tumblr.

Laura stomped into the apartment she shared with her girlfriend, slamming the door shut behind her. Immediately afterwards she regretted the action, realizing she’d probably woken the woman sleeping in the bedroom down the hall.

Sure enough, after a minute Marin appeared in the living room, still wiping the sleep from her eyes. “Rough night?” she asked, sitting down on the couch. She gestured for Laura to join her.

“The worst” said Laura. “I know being a vampire kind of limits my career options, but I really hate being a bartender.”

“Well, we can see about finding you a new job” said Marin, rubbing Laura’s shoulders sympathetically. Then she added “Are you okay? You look paler than usual.”

Laura smacked her forehead. “Damn” she said. “I was so angry from dealing with drunken frat boys; I forgot to find someone to feed off of on my way home.”

Marin chuckled. “Now that’s a problem I can fix right now” she said.

“Are you sure?” asked Laura. “I just fed off you last night; I don’t want to take too much.”

“I trust you” said Marin. She took Laura’s hands in both of hers and led the vampire to the bedroom.


End file.
